Ojamajo's Reunited?
by Horuri Kano
Summary: Think Ojamajo Doremi ended at Dokkan? Think again! My own story, continuing the fun of Ojamajo Doremi with a 5th season, Ojamajo Doremi Music Note. What happens when Majorika is turned back into a frog? and 2 new witches appear.
1. Ojamajo's Reunited?

Ojamajo's Reunited?

Doremi: Hihi, this my first fanfiction to one of my favorite anime's Ojamajo Doremi. I hope you enjoy it.

Ojamajo Doremi is own by Toei Animation! Not made by me!

Translations: Bakaidiot, and Moshi MoshiHello, when answering the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi sighed as she stared into the morning's bright blue sky, it was her first day in Middle School. It wasn't one of Doremi's happiest days since Momoko moved back to America with her parents, Onpu was on another concert tour, Aiko moved back to Osaka with her mother, Hazuki went to a private school and Hana-chan went back to the Magic World with Majorika, Lala, and they're fairies. "I never reliezed how being an Ojamajo kept us all togther" Doremi sighed as she started walking again.

"You baka Dojimi!" Kotake shouted at Doremi running past her. Doremi smiled '_not everything is the same but I can't be sad_' and shouted back, "Kotake!"

Hazuki was walking to her private school and seen Doremi chasing after Kotake, its been quite a long time since Hazuki seen her best friend, "Doremi-chan!" Hazuki shouted and waved but Doremi didn't hear her. Hazuki put her hand down and began to walk again '_I wish everything was like it was before then Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, Ai-chan and Hana-chan would still be here._'

Onpu on a plane ride going to New York to do a concert, Onpu was going through her back pack when she pulled out a picture of her and the gang together the day the graduated from Elementary School, she still could hear Doremi's laugh as they all got there picture taken. Onpu closed her eyes and held the picture close to her '_Everything was so much fun then, I can't believe its been 3 months since I've seen everyone. Sometimes I wish we still we Ojamajo's working together at the Maho-Dou._' "If you please put your seats in an upright position, were about to land" announced the Pilot.

Aiko was in the car, getting a drive to school from her mother. Aiko was happy that she was living with her mother in Osaka but missed everyone back when she lived with her dad. Aiko stared out the car window, dazing at the clouds. "Aiko, is everything alright?" Aiko mother asked, Atsuko. "Yes everything is fine" Aiko replied back. '_I still remember that day when everyone tried to teach me how to swim, I guess I still miss being a witch and working with everyone. Listening to Doremi and Pop fight, watching Hana-chan play with Pao-chan, listening to Onpu singing while making cakes and Momoko at the cash, laughing at us. Majorika never really did help much, just complained to Doremi a lot._'

Momoko was getting ready for bed, since there is a 14 hour time difference from Japan. Momoko was sleeping over at her friend Beth's house. "Momoko can I shut off the lights?" Beth asked. "Yep! I'm all ready" Momoko answered laying in her sleeping bag. Beth flicked off the lights and climbed into her sleeping bag, Beth was a sleep in a matter of minutes, Momoko was still awake looking out her friends window watching a plane fly by. '_I wonder if Onpu is on that plane, she suppose to have a concert here in 2 days._' Momoko turned onto her back, stared at the ceiling and looked out the window again '_I remember when we always went out flying on are brooms, when we went to Doremi and Poppu's Grandparents and the curse made us change back. I miss everyone back in Japan, and Majorika, Lala, Hana-chan and are fairies...there all in the Magic world._'

Doremi was walking home from school when she walked by the abandon Maho-Dou. Doremi stopped and saw everyone when smiling and waving, she shook her head. "Its not like that anymore" Doremi sighed.

"So you miss being an Ojamajo to Doremi-chan?" asked a voice, Doremi automatically knew the voice.

"Hazuki-chan!" Doremi looked behind her to see Hazuki standing there smiling. Doremi nodded, "I wish Hana-chan didn't have to go back and were all still working at Maho-Dou togther like we use to."

Hazuki nodded, "I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish that I would have to run from school in order to make it for working there"

"I know how you feel..." Doremi sighed, but perked up again "remember when Majorika would always yell at me when ever I was late?"

"And she always try and hide when Dela came with a new item. We would always bug Majorika to buy it" Hazuki laughed, a gust of wind blew.

"But it won't happen again..." Doremi sighed "Say Hazuki-chan, wanna come over?"

"Gomen Doremi-chan but I have homework, maybe tomorrow" Hazuki bowed and waved as she ran off home.

"Bye...Hazuki-chan" Doremi queitly said as she waved good-bye.

Doremi walked back home and noticed Pop outside waiting for Doremi, "Doremi look what came in the mail!" Pop shouted to her sister.

"Nani?" Doremi asked.

"Its some kind of letter it says:

**'Dear Doremi Harukaze and Pop Harukaze,**

**Is everything going well? I bet you to are always fighting like you always do...'**" Pop started to read out but Doremi grabbed the letter and started reading it out loud again.

"**'...Your probably wondering who has sent you a letter? Well if you wish to find out please come to the Maho-Dou, tomorrow night at 8:30pm sharp! If your late well then you will wonder on who has sent you this letter.**

**Good-bye'**" Doremi finished.

"Who do you think sent it? Ai-chan?" Pop asked looking at Doremi's puzzled face.

"I don't know...but I'll find out tomorrow" Doremi replied looking at the envelope and letter questioningly.

"What do you mean! I'm coming too!" Pop shouted.

"Its past your bedtime!" Doremi yelled back.

Those two went on for another half hour or so.

Hazuki walked through the gates and up the concreate steps.

"Hazuki Ojou-san you have a letter its up in your room" Hazuki's maid, Baaya called as she water the garden.

"Alright" Hazuki answered walking in the house. Hazuki ran upstairs dropped her school bag on the floor and seen the letter on the pillow of her bed, Hazuki carefully opened the letter and read it.

'_Dear Hazuki Fujiwara, _

_Its been awhile since the last time we've seen eachother. Everyone misses you especially a certain one, have you stayed in touch with Doremi and Pop lately? As you probably guessed the letter doesn't have a sender's name on it, well if you wish to know who this sender is please come to the Maho-Dou, 8:30pm sharp! Don't be late, but I'm sure you'll be on time like always._

_Good-bye'_

"I wonder..." Hazuki said quietly, "no it couldn't be could it?"

"Hazuki Ojou-san please come down for your mother is home" Baaya tapped on Hazuki's bedroom door.

Hazuki nodded and followed Baaya downstairs.

Aiko was walking up her apartment steps, had the mail in her hand but didn't bother look. Aiko opened the door put the mail on the table, where her mother was sitting "how was school?" her mother asked.

"Fine" Aiko sighed.

Atsuko was rustling through the mail when she come across a blank envelope, "huh?" she opened it to find Aiko name the letter. "Aiko honey, this letter is for you"

Aiko ran over and took the letter, "ok thanks" and ran back to her room. "Maybe its from Doremi?" Aiko said getting her hopes up and read the letter out loud. "**'Dear Aiko Senoo,**

**I presume your happy living with your Mother in Osaka? I hope your new school is treating you good. You miss the others, like Onpu and Momoko don't you? probably Doremi, Pop and Hazuki too. Well if your wondering who sent you this letter then please meet at the Maho-Dou tomorrow night at 8:30pm. Your in Osaka now, I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to get to the Maho-Dou by tomorrow.**

**Good-bye'**"

"Aiko honey, I've got a business trip tomorrow and you'll be staying at Doremi-san's for the night, is that alright?" Atsuko asked knocking on Aiko's door.

"Alright! thats awesome!" Aiko shouted with happiness, then paused _'Its like this whole thing was planned...getting the Maho-Dou, tomorrow night...it can't be...'_

It was earilier morning, Momoko mother picked her up earlier and took her to the airport, where she was going to meet up with Onpu. Momoko was walking with her mother in the airport when she heard someone shout "Momo-chan!" Momoko turned around to see Onpu waving to her.

"Onpu!" Momoko laughed, running over to her.

"Momoko, my Mama said we could hang around together today since my concert isn't until tomorrow" Onpu exclaimed.

"Mother can I?" Momoko asked her mother in english.

"Alright oh also Momoko dear, here" Momoko mother passed her a letter, the envelope was open "there was no name on it so I opened it, strangely it had both yours and Onpu-san's name on it."

"Thanks Mom!" Momoko replied in english as she ran over to Onpu and her mother.

Mrs. Segawa, Onpu and Momoko were all sitting in the limo when it came to a stop, "Momo-chan, Mama said we can walk around this park today by are selfs, lets go" Onpu said happily.

Momoko nodded and followed Onpu out of the limo, "Hey Onpu-chan look I got this letter, my mom gave it to me and it has both of are names on it!"

"Nani! who could've known we were spending the day together?" Onpu asked looking at Momo.

"It reads:

**'Dear Momoko Asuka, Onpu Segawa,**

**Its nice to finally send a letter to you, its been quite awhile since we've seen you. Everyone here misses you, we'll I'm hoping that your fine Momoko moving away from Doremi, Pop, Hazuki and Aiko, and same to you Onpu with all your concert tours. Your probably wondering who sent you this letter, well meet at Majo Monroe's old confectioner's shop at 10:30am tomorrow, don't be late please!**

**Good-bye.'**" Momoko finished reading the letter and looked at Onpu.

"Tomorrow morning? My concert doesn't start until 3:00 tomorrow afternoon but who would meet us at Majo Monroe's confectioner's shop?" Onpu questioned Momoko as they began walking.

"I don't know..." Momoko sighed as she remember Majo Monroe.

Tomorrow morning came, Doremi had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the door bell rang. Dorem's mother opened the door, "Atsuko-san, Aiko Ohayou."

When Doremi heard the name Aiko, she slipped on her clothes and ran downstairs to see one of her best friends smiling to her at the door way, "Ai-chan!" Doremi shouted running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey, Doremi-chan" Aiko said trying to breath, Doremi was hugging her tightly.

Pop came downstairs, "Hi Aiko!"

"Hey Poppu, how've ya been?"

"Good, driving Doremi crazy doesn't take much effort" Pop smerked.

"Why you...!" Doremi said looking at her little sister.

"I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning, maybe" Atsuko hugged her daughter and walked out to her car.

_'What does she mean maybe?' _Aiko thought to herself as she waved bye.

"Hazuki-chan will be so happy that your here!" Doremi cheered as she dragged Aiko up to her room. Doremi put her hair up into 2 buns.

"Hey Doremi-chan did you get a letter like this?" Aiko asked bringing out the blank envelope and showing Doremi her letter.

"You got one too!" Doremi was shocked and showed Aiko her letter "whats the odds that we both get a letter with no sender?"

Aiko shrugged, "Maybe, you think Hazuki could've gotten one too?"

Doremi and Aiko ran down to the phone, and called up Hazuki.

"Moshi Moshi?" Hazuki said picking up the phone.

"Hazuki, did you get a letter yesterday with no sender?" Doremi asked as Aiko stole the phone.

"And does it say meet at the Maho-Dou tonight at 8:30!"

Hazuki was suprised that they both gotten a letter too, "Yes, I did. Do you know whats going on? Aiko your at Doremi-chan's?"

"We'll explain everything later..." Aiko said as Doremi stole back the phone.

"But I can't go out my mother wouldn't let us out at 8:30 tonight by are selfs" Doremi sighed.

"Hold on..." Hazuki put Doremi and Aiko on hold as she ran into the kitchen, "Mother may Doremi and Aiko sleep over tonight!"

Reiko, Hazuki's mother looked at her daughter "Yes its fine but..."

"Arigatou!" Hazuki went back to the phone.

"...why is it so important?" Reiko quietly finished.

"Your allowed to come over for a sleepover so we could sneek out tonight" Hazuki whispered making sure her mother didn't hear her, for she wouldn't approve of them sneeking out at 8:30 tonight.

Doremi passed the phone to Aiko and ran to ask her mother if the 2 could sleepover at Hazuki's, Doremi nodded to Aiko.

"Alright see you in a few!" Aiko answered to Hazuki hanging up the phone.

It was earlier morning now in New-York and Momoko was just waking up, when the phone rang. Momoko ran to get it "Hello?" Momoko yawned.

"Ohayou Momo-chan!" it was Onpu.

"Onpu-chan its only, 8:30 in the morning" Momoko yawned again, "so what yor call for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were up and ready to go to Majo Monroe's old confectioner's shop!" Onpu said happily, "I want to know who sent that letter!"

"Onpu-chan we still have another 2 hours before we have to be there" Momoko said finally starting to wake up.

"Well I'll be at your place in an hour so have a shower, eat breakfast and whatever else you do in the morning 'cause I don't want to wait!" Onpu was more likely ordering Momoko to do all those things.

"Alright, bye Onpu" Momoko sighed, hanging up the phone.

It was soon after 9:30 and Onpu was waiting outside for Momoko...

"Momo-chan, your 3 minutes late" Onpu stated.

"Sorry" Momoko apologized.

"I'm just teasing you" Onpu smiled, "Lets go get a head start walking to Majo Monroe's!"

"Ok!" Momoko said in english.

"So Majo Monroe was a witch really close to you wasn't she?" Onpu asked Momoko.

Momoko nodded, "she was really the first friend I made when I was 4 years old. When she passed away...I was so upset" Momoko held the orange earing that Majo Monroe gave to Momoko before she died.

"I meet Doremi, Hazuki and Aiko at school, I was rude to them and I turned Majoruka into a frog, I was Majorika's rival at the time too" Onpu sighed, "but everything turned out good in the end since I meet all you guys" Onpu smiled to Momoko.

"Well just think the first time I met you guys, you were all surprised and then I shown you how to make all those goodies. I guess when Maho-Dou was a sweet shop was my favorite" Momoko explained looking up at the blue sky.

The two came to Majo Monroe's shop and opened the door, it was all dusty inside.

Momoko imagined when Majo Monroe taught her, her first spell about the brownie. Tears filled Momoko's eyes, Onpu looked at Momoko and sighed, she looked at her watched 10:25.

_'Only 5 more minutes' _Onpu thought to herself as the walked to the door where it would take you to the Witch World.

Hazuki, Aiko and Doremi snuck out the back door, Reiko thinking the girls were upstairs asleep.

"Be quiet" Hazuki whispered. Aiko and Doremi nodded. They finally got far enough down the street that they wouldn't get caught.

"What are the chances that Onpu and Momoko, even though there in New-York gotten a letter like these ones?" Doremi asked looking at all three letters.

"I really don't know but we should hurry up!" Hazuki said looking at her watch "we've only got 5 minutes!"

They all started running and just got there in time, they opened the door to see Pop.

"Pop!" Doremi said surprised, "your suppose to be home in bed, asleep!"

"You wouldn't think I would miss this, that letter had both of are names on it Doremi!" Pop said soundly calm.

"You guys this is no time for fighting!" Aiko said turning there heads towards the door, they used to go the Witch World.

The door was glowing.

At Majo Monroe's the door there was glowing too.

"Onpu!" Momoko said staring at the door.

"Lets see what happens" Onpu holds the door knob.

Aiko takes hold of the door knob, everyone was behind her staring at the door.

Doremi gulped, "Ready or not!"

Both Onpu and Aiko open the door.

They see eachother, they enter into a large room. It was the Queen of the With World's palace. They turn to see Hana-chan, Lala, all there fairies, 2 girls that look just like there age, one with green hair and one with black hair, and who be on the ground Majorika as a frog!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Well you have to see what happens in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ojamajo's Reunited?


	2. 2 New Witches and 7 Teachers

2 New Witches and 7 Teachers

Doremi: Hihi! Its me Doremi Muwewhohahahaha...! I hope you liked the first chapter "Ojamajo's Reunited?" Well 2 new girls are coming into the scene there names are Minako Uzimakei (green witch) and Mizuho Fubirashi (black witch). Well I guess I should stop talking and get to the story hee hee...anyway so I hope you enjoy the second chapter "2 New Witches and 7 Teachers."

Also Momoko Asuka wrote a fanfiction to how exactly Minako and Mizuho became witches! Your advised to read it! lol ok now I'll stop talking and get to the story...ok bye now...I hope you like it...nevermind...

Ojamajo Doremi is owned by Toei Animation. Not by me! cause if I did own it, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko all stared at Majorika, then looked at the 2 girls that were smiling and waving.

"Well don't just wave, TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED!" Majorika yelled at both the girls.

"Hihi I'm Minako Uzimakei" Minako introduced herself in english. Minako had light blue eyes,was a dark lime green, she had two white clips in her bangs on the right side of her face the rest of it was tucked behind her ear. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and she's wearing a simple light green dress, there was white lacey frills showing from under the dress; she wore white sandals and had a white purse hanging at her side.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Mizuho Fubirashi" Mizuho introduced herself in english also. Mizuho had red eyes, her hair was black and she had bangs the just hanged above her eyes. Mizuho's hair was tied into 2 low ponytails and the length was just to her shoulders. Mizuho was wearing the same kind of dress except it was black and she didn't have a purse.

Doremi and the others just stared at them but Momoko stepped ahead, "so you speak english?" Momoko asked.

"Yes" They both answered. "We only know a limited amount of japanese" Minako sighed. "We try are best though" Mizuho poked in.

"You still never told them what happened!" Majorika said impatiently.

"Majorika, calm down" Lala said squishing Majorika's head. "You should them why you weren't in the Witch World in the first place"

Majorika grummbled, "Dela and I were playing your card game 'Go Fish' and I lost, so Dela said in order for her not to brag her guts out to every witch in the Witch World I had to go to your world and check out your crummy magic shops and had to put a spell on an item without getting caught but guess who seen me cast my magic?"

Doremi laughed her head off, "So your back as a frog? what a nim wit! ha ha ha!"

Dodo and the other fairies rushed out from behind a curtain when the Queen of the Witch World came around the corner.

"Minako, Mizuho here" Majorin said as she held out a pillow with the first season pendents for them.

"Doremi, Pop, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko and Hana-chan you will all help Minako and Mizuho with becoming a witch" Jou-sama said looking at them.

"Where is Hana-chan?" asked Pop looking around.

Hana-chan crawled over to them, she was a baby again.

"Hana-chan..." Jou-sama picked up Hana-chan "your going back with Doremi and her friends to help out these 2 girls"

"oooo..." Hana-chan said clapping and laughing then her hair clips started to glow and she changed into a girl. "Doremi!" Hana-chan jumped and glomped Doremi.

"Hi Hana-chan..." Doremi answered kinda dizzy from Hana-chan glomping her.

"Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko..." Jou-sama called there names and snapped her fingers and a pillow with 5 new transformation pendents. The pendents had a yellow music note in the middle and 9 little balls around the pendent pink, red, orange, blue, purple, yellow, white, green and black "Those colours represent all of you and it strengthens your girls magic, go ahead transform"

Doremi took a pendent and pressed the music note and pink sparkles turned into her outfit. The outfit looked like a mix of all there other outfits, the top looked like the Motto season, their skirt looked like the Dokkan seasons, the gloves and boots looked like the ones from Sharp, and there witch hats looked like from the first season. The others transformed too.

"Pretti Witchi Doremi-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Hazuki-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Aiko-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Onpu-chi!"

"Pretti Witchi Momoko-chi!"

"Pop your getting your old pendent and Hana-chan you will transform like before" Jou-sama told them both and turned to Minako and Mizuho "Transform please"

Minako made a tune on her pendent and the first season outfit popped out and she transformed as she transformed her hair clips disappeared, "Pretti Witchi Minako-chi!"

Mizuho did the same and tranformed and a yellow star was attached to the right side of her witch hat, "Pretti Witchi Mizuho-chi!"

Jou-sama walked through the door which Doremi, Pop, Hazuki and Aiko came through and everyone followed, "Girls the Maho-Dou will be up and running again, Do you have any suggestions for the Maho-Dou for Minako and Mizuho need to buy spell drops for there wands"

"Sugoi, we get wands!" Mizuho said looking at Jou-sama.

"Well we had a magic shop when we first started..." Hazuki said.

"..And when I came it turned into a flower shop..." Onpu put in.

"...When I came it was turned into a bakery sweet shop..." Momoko pointed out.

"...And the last time it was a Accesories shop..." Aiko replied.

"...I've got it...!" Doremi shouted.

Everyone looked at Doremi "What!" They all said together.

"Let the Maho-Dou become a cafe! We could sell items Aiko is good at making magic items, Onpu is awesome making flower bouquets, Momoko is great at making sweets and Hazuki rocks at making accesories like necklaces, braclets and stuff" Doremi said cheerfully.

"Wow Doremi actually used her head," Pop mummbled to herself.

Minako and Miuzho looked at eachother, "Jou-sama umm...who are those girls?"

Doremi smiled and ran up to Minako and Mizuho, "Hello...me...Doremi Harukaze..." Doremi tried to speak english.

Momoko stepped up and spoke in english, "Minako, Mizuho this is Doremi" she pointed to Doremi, "and this is Hazuki" she pointed over to Hazuki, "this is Aiko" Momo pointed at the blue haired girl, "that is Pop, Doremi-chan's little sister" she pointed at the little girl "this is Hana-chan!" Momoko pointed to Hana-chan, which she was waving to Minako and Mizuho "and this is Onpu and I'm Momoko" Momoko finished.

"Matte, your thee Onpu? Onpu Segawa!" Minako asked excitingly looking over to Onpu.

"Hai..." Onpu answered.

"I love your songs! your an awesome singer I always wanted to go to one of your concerts!" Minako exclaimed.

"Oh my goss, I have a concert in a half hour" Onpu just remembered.

Jou-sama snapped her fingers and the Maho-Dou turned into a cafe, outside there were tables and chaires and everything was brightened up again.

"Well I'll be leaving now..." Jou-same began to walk back into the door of the Witch World when...

"Jou-sama how do we turn into are bakery outfits?" Momoko asked "and about Onpu-chan and me, how do we get back to Japan to the Maho-Dou?"

Majorin came with rings for Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Minako and Mizuho "your new rings for the cafe outfits"

"I'm sure it'll be easier than you think" Jou-sama replied to Momoko's second question as Majorin and her returned to the Witch World.

"Tomorrow you two are starting with your magic! For you need to do your fairy test in 1 week!" Majorika shouted at Minako and Mizuho.

"Sugoi! Mizuho-chan were getting fairies!" Minako shouted happily to her best friend.

"We get to do magic!" Mizuho added in.

"WE'RE OJAMAJO'S!" They both shouted.

Everyone went back home, Onpu had her concert which was a smash hit like always and Momoko watched. Doremi, Aiko and Hazuki made it back to Hazuki's house without getting caught, Minako and Mizuho ran back to there home and waited for tomorrow to go to there new school.

The next morning Minako and Mizuho heard the school bell ding, "You Baka! why did you have to sleep in!" Minako shouted angerly at Mizuho.

"It wasn't my fault! my alarm didn't go off!" Mizuho shouted back running ahead of Minako.

"We're late ON ARE FIRST DAY!" Minako shouted as they ran up the stairs and zoomed into the class as the second bell rang.

"SAFE!" Mizuho said as her and Minako slide through the class door, Minako tripped and fell.

Seki-sensei was the teacher...again and looked at the girls, "well you made it in time girls" Seki-sensei turned to the class "Class this is Minako Uzimakei and Mizuho Fubirashi, there girls that moved her from Nova Scotia, Canada" Seki-sensei showed them the small province on the world map, "they can't speak fluent japanese so be nice" Seki-sensei turned to Minako "Please go ahead" she spoke in english.

Minako nodded and looked at the class and seen Doremi, Hana-chan and Aiko, "O-hayou watashi...Minako Uzimakei" Minako said shyly.

"O-hayou watashi...Mizuho Fubirashi..." Mizuho said after Minako.

The class started to giggle at Minako and Mizuho, they both started to blush.

Doremi stood up and clapped for them and laughed, same with Aiko and Hana-chan, soon the class began to clap for both Minako and Mizuho tried to speak japanese for them to understand.

Afterschool Doremi, Aiko, Hana-chan, Minako and Mizuho met up with Hazuki and they all ran the new and improved Maho-Dou where Majorika, Lala, and Doremi and the gangs fairies were, Roro and Nini went back to New-York with Momoko and Onpu.

"Alright lets transform!" Doremi called out as she took out her new pendent. They all transformed.

"Alright now...uhh...how do we get are wands?" Aiko asked Lala.

Lala went up and pressed the yellow music note on Dorem's pendent and a pink ball appeared and it turned into a wand. It was the same size as there last wand but it had 3 gems on the stick and an orb with a pink music note in side of it and a heart was shaped with 2 rods, the same was for the others except the music note colours were different.

"Pretty" Hazuki said looking at the wand.

"Alright how do we get are wands?" Mizuho asked in english.

They just looked at Mizuho, since they didn't understand english. A ring magically appeared on there fingers, _'Now clap your hands twice'_ They all heard Jou-sama's voice and thats what they all did. The claps there hands and tranformed into the baker outfits. _'The headsets translates your english into japanese until you learn it'_ Jou-sama explained to Minako and Mizuho.

"Ok Arigtaou Jou-sama!" Mizuho thanked Jou-sama "so how do we get are wands?" Mizuho asked Doremi and the others.

"Like when you tranform, make a tune into your Maho Tappu and then your wand will come out" Hazuki explained, "but first you need transform back into your witch form" Hazuki clapped her hands and her baker outfit turned inside out and it was her witch outfit, "Pretti Witchi Hazuki-chi!"

Mizuho looked at Minako, "Lets do it!"

Minako smiled to Mizuho, "Alright!"

They both clapped there hands and the tranformed back into there witch outfits, "Pretti Witchi Mizuho-chi!" "Pretti Witchi Minako-chi"

"Minako-chan! Mizuho-chan! try making a back pack for your first spell! that was mine," Hana-chan laughed.

Minako and Mizuho made a tune on their tappu's and a wand like Hazuki's and Aiko's from the first season had came out.

"I'll go first Minako!" Mizuho stepped up and faced Majorika, "La de da la de do la la la! I want a maroon back pack, pretty please" a maroon back pack appeared and fell onto the ground, "Minako-chan, I did it!"

"Ya-Ta! Yay for you Mizuho-chan! Now my turn!" Minako stepped up to Majorika, "Ta te ta ta te to ta ta ta! I want piece of cheesecake, 1, 2, 3 just for me!" it was cake alright but ice-cream cake instead.

Mizuho went up to it and began to eat it, "Oishii! great job on the ice-cream cake Minako-chan!"

"But I wanted cheesecake" Minako sighed.

"I'm doomed to be a frog for the rest of my life! Smarten up! Focus!" Majorika shouted at Minako.

Tears formed in Minako's eyes, "Go...gomen...I tried my best..."

"Majorika!" Lala squished Majorika's blobby head, "just try and focus alittle harder Minako I'm sure you can do it"

Dodo flew up to Minako, "Doremi screws up a lot too but just try like Lala said focus little harder"

Minako sniffed and nodded, "ok I'll give it another go"

"Try and make a steak! I'm starving!" Doremi sighed as her stomach growled.

"Ta te ta ta te to ta ta ta! Doremi wants a steak! 1, 2, 3 appear infront of her eyes!" Minako casted another spell and this time it worked, a big juicy steak was on the table.

Doremi took a bite, "Sugoi! A little tough but juicy! great job!"

Dodo looked at Doremi, "share please!"

Doremi cut off a huge chunk for Dodo and she ate it.

"Aiko-chan, weren't you suppose to go back to Osaka today?" Hazuki asked Aiko.

Aiko looked at Mimi, Mimi looked at Aiko "Nope mother was promoted to a new job here! we're moving back with my dad!"

Doremi, Hazuki's and Hana-chan's face lightened up "Thats awesome!" Doremi glomped Aiko.

It was evening everyone walked home together laughing, and talking about Mizuho's and Minako's progress with there magic.

Momoko gotten up, Nini was in her magic ball sitting on the kitchen table as Momoko was making toast, there were boxs on the floor Momoko never new why they had them, when her mother and father walked into the kitchen.

"Dad you were suppose to be at work an hour again," Momoko said to her father in english.

"Momoko your mother and I have great new to tell you" Momoko's father replied to Momoko as he looked at his wife's smiling face.

"Momoko dear we're all moving back to Japan, this weekend" Momoko's mother cheered, "isn't that great?"

Momoko face brighten but then soon faded, "but Beth...she won't be happy..."

Momoko's father sighed, "I got a promotion and they're sending all of us back to Japan, I'm sorry this must be hard for you to be leaving Beth so soon but you'll be with your other friends"

Momoko's toast popped out of the toaster, "..." Momoko didn't say anything to her parents for the rest of the morning. Momoko closed the door in behind her as she made her way to school.

"Momoko I know you just moved her but you'll be with Doremi, and the others. Don't forget about them" Nini said to Momoko in her magic ball.

Momoko didn't say anything to Nini, _'I'm glad that I'm moving back to Japan...demo...I've only seen Beth for 3 months'_ Momoko held her new magic pendent in her hand and stared at the little colourful balls.

"Momo-chan!" Beth called up ahead as the school bell rang.

Momoko put her pendent away and ran into the school with Beth, "Beth I have something to tell you..." Momoko held her right arm and was sorta unsure how Beth would react.

"Whats wrong Momoko?" Beth asked looking at Momoko's unsure face.

"I'm moving back to Japan this weekend, I'm sorry Beth! I didn't expect this to happen...so fast anyway" Momoko bowed and apologized.

Beth smiled and put her hand on Momoko's shoulder, "its ok! I knew this would happen eventually thats why I would have you over every weekend for a sleepover"

Momoko looked at her american friend and smiled, "thank you Beth!" the bell rang for class to start.

Onpu was on another plane ride back to Japan, "I have another concert in 4 days" Onpu sighed she was getting tired of all the concerts and just wanted to go to school with her friends.

Onpu's mother looked at her, "Onpu dear, if you don't want to keep doing the concerts for awhile then we can just take it slowly again, like before"

Onpu looked at her mother, "but...what about the fans everyone on the staff?"

Onpu's mother smiled, "don't worry, everything will be fine after this concert will let you stay at school and only have you in the studio, and plan concerts for now and then alright?"

"Arigatou Mama!" Onpu thanked her mother.

The weekend came, Momoko and her family were in Japan getting everything put away in there new house.

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Minako, Mizuho, Hana-chan and Onpu seen a moving truck and went to see who was moving in. They seen a blond haired girl.

"That couldn't be...?" Doremi said staring at the girls.

"Momo-chan!" Aiko shouted over seeing if it was her.

Momoko turned to see the gang all staring at her, "Hey I'm back! to stay!" Momoko waved and ran over to them. "Mom I'm going with Doremi and the others!"

Hana-chan hugged Momoko, "Yay Momo-chan!"

Nini flew up to Dodo, Mimi, Rere, Roro, and Toto.

They all went to the Maho-Dou and Pop with Fafa was there, "Hi!"

"Alright girls! Its time for the Grand Opening of the Maho-Dou cafe!" Lala said as they entered inside Maho-Dou.

They all smiled to eachother, and tranformed into there witch outfits.

"Pirika pirirara poporina peperuto! Make flyers for the Maho-Dou Cafe's Grand Opening" Doremi casted her spell and 4 big piles of flyers poofed onto one of the tables.

Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko spilt one pile, Momoko and Onpu split another pile, Hana-chan and Pop split the next pile, With Minako and Mizuho spliting the last pile between them.

"Well meet back here when all the flyers are gone" Doremi said as they all sat on there brooms. Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko headed east, Momoko and Onpu headed west, Hana-chan and Pop headed south, Minako and Mizuho headed north.

They all meet up an hour later at the Maho-Dou and gotten into the baker outfits, after awhile the crowd started forming up outside. Doremi opened the doors and they shouted,

"Welcome to the Maho-Dou Cafe!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Well thats the 2nd chapter of my fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed...stay tuned for the 3rd chapter!

Translations:

O-hayou means Good Morning

Watashi means I or Me

Arigatou means Thank You

Baka means Idiot

Moshi Moshi means Hello (when answering the phone)


	3. Doremi is Caught?

Witches who? Witches where? Doremi is caught?

Doremi: Hello people...no one reviewed my 2nd chapter cries lol anyway, I wanted to do something with Doremi and Kotake so this chapter is going to be interesting between the two!! Minako and Mizuho have there first 2 witch tests in this chapter. I don't know if I want to make one chapter after this one or 2 or more chapters, **Momoko Asuka **says that since I made a new season, I have to write more than 5 chapters sigh ...I have awhile to think about it anyway. So hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of Ojamajo Doremi Music Note!

Ojamajo Doremi is owned by Toei animation...you probably got that by now...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the Maho-Dou Cafe!"

The crowds poured into the cafe, all the tables were taken inside and out. People bought the magic items, flower bouquets, and accessories. Hazuki took over the cash, while Aiko, Onpu took people's orders, Momoko and Mizuho was busy in the kitchen, while Minako and Doremi took out the orders to the customers. Hana-chan and Pop were outside greeting the customers into the Maho-Dou.

By the end of the day the made over $10,000 dollars. They all sat in a chair and sighed cause they had a hard grand opening. Majorika laughed in amazement as she held all the money. Lala and the other fairies served the girls a vanilla milkshake.

"Congrats girls! you were great on the grand opening of the Maho-Dou Cafe! you deserve a good rest" Lala smiled as her, Dodo, and Rere served Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko and Onpu. Mimi, Roro, and Nini served Momoko, Minako and Mizuho, while Toto and Fafa served Hana-chan and Pop.

"Well Minako, Mizuho you think your ready for your fairy test tomorrow night?" Onpu asked both of them.

"Hai!!" They both answered.

"Majorika...we need more spell droplet...can we please have some more??" Minako asked oh so sweetly and gave Majorika a sparkley smile.

"Fine..." Majorika snapped her fingers and 2 bags appeared infront of them. One for Minako and the other for Mizuho. "change into a witch and put the drops into your wand."

"Hai!" They both transformed into their witch outfits. They put the drops into there wands and it made a note everytime the put one in.

"Well girls you better head home and get some rest, you still have school tomorrow don't forget" Lala said as she flew up to the door.

They all headed home and tomorrow morning came. Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana-chan were almost to school when they heard Minako and Mizuho, "O-Hayou!!!! Matte!!!!" They all stopped and waited.

"Someone slept in again...can you guess you?" Minako looked at Mizuho with her left eye started to twitch.

"Hee hee...atleast were not late..." Mizuho gave a small sarcastic laugh. Then the bell rang at school for everyone to get to class.

Lunch time eventually came and everyone met on the roof top, "I'm starving..." Mizuho said opening her lunch bag, her eyes went all sparkley when she seen the big bento her mother made her. "Arigatou Okaa-san!!" Mizuho rubbed the box with happiness and opened it and started scorfing it down.

"Hey Minako, Mizuho ready for your fairy test ---" Onpu paused then spoke up "...Hey wait a minute your speaking fluient japanese..."

Minako laughed, "Hai! are mothers kept us busy with studying fluient japanese last night so Seki-sensei didn't have to keep talking in english to us" Minako took out her bento and began to eat. Mizuho was finished hers and was still hungry, she looked at Minako and gave her the innocent sparkley eyes. Minako sighed, "Iie na...go away its my food." Mizuho pouted and looked at all the rice and her onigiri balls, Mizuho looked at Minako and started poking at her arm repeatidly. Minako's eye started to twitch again, "fine!!" Minako put some rice and have her an onigiri ball.

Everyone started to laugh, "...your just like Doremi-chan when it comes to food..." Aiko said looking at Doremi who was finishing her lunch.

"Only with steak..." Doremi mentioned the word steak and she soon started drooling, "steak...steak...steak..."

The bell rang and it was time for math class. Seki-sensei made them do pages 15-17 with 10 questions of beginners algebra on each page. Doremi was struggling the most but Aiko was helping her out. Minako on the other hand was stubborn. "Minako-chan do you need any help?" Mizuho asked her friend that sat beside her in the next row. "No no, I'm fine!!" Minako peeped up, after looking at the pages for 10 seconds she have up "Ok I need help!!"

The bell rang for the end of the day and all the kids ran off but Minako, Mizuho, Doremi and Kotake who had to stay behind and tidy up the classroom. "In are schools in Nova Scotia we didn't have to clean the classrooms after school cause we had to catch the bus to get home" Minako pouted ,cause of all things she hated to do was clean, like her room for instinst.

"That just shows how lazy you are!" Kotake replied back to Minako.

"Hey!!! watch it!! I'm not lazy, I just hate cleaning..." Minako threw the chalkboard eraser at Kotake's head making a chalk print in his hair. Doremi and Mizuho started to laugh as they walked into the classroom, since the were in the bathroom getting warm water to clean the chalkboard.

"Dojimi control your crazy canadian brat of a friend!! Minako you Baka!!" Kotake shouted to Doremi and Minako. Minako was about to pummble the ever living crap out of Kotake when Mizuho stepped ahead of Minako, "Violence isn't the answer...atleast not from Minako, all violence is done by me!! no one insults Minako-chan and gets away with it!!" Mizuho was about the punch the day lights out of Kotake when Seki-sensei walked through the door. "Is everything ok in here?" Seki aksed. "You betcha' Sekei-sensei!!" Doremi said trying to hide Mizuho and Kotake's fight. Seki lifted her right eyebrow "alright but what ever you don't don't--" a crash came from behind Doremi. They both looked to see Mizuho and Kotake tripped over Seki-sensei's desk. "Whats going on here?!" She asked tapping her foot looking down at Kotake and Mizuho.

Minako stood ahead of the desk, "they tried to catch the bucket of water before it fell, weren't you?" Minako looked at them both with rage in her eyes. They both nodded and stood up, "Gomen Seki-sensei" Mizuho bowed, trying to hide the punch mark she made on Kotake's arm, by trying to make it look like she was helping him up. She laughed sarcasticly.

"Alright well its almost 4:50 guys you can go home, I'll finish up." Seki said smiling. They all ran out of them classroom and down to outside of the school. "Baka Dojimi, your stupid friends are violent!! I won't forgive you for this Mizuho!!" Kotake shouted running off.

"I hope it gives you a big black bruise you idiot!!!!" Mizuho shouted back at him "and I'm not afraid to do it again!!!!!!"

"Come on guys!!" Doremi laughed, grabbing their hands and pulling them "Forget about Kotake, Majorika is gonna kill us, if we don't motor it!!!"

They all made it back to the Maho-Dou and they ran in, "Konichiwa!!"

Everyone seemed really upset about something, "Minako-chan..Mizuho-chan..." Hana-chan tried not to cry. "Do ka shimashita ka?" Mizuho asked. "...one of your friends named Kanna back in Nova Scotia..." Onpu spoke up. "...they got hit by car and they passed away, this morning...your mothers called the Maho-Dou to inform you." Momoko finished. Everyone looked at Minako who tears ran down her face, then to Mizuho, which was trying to hold her tears. Minako collasped on the floor, crying "...why? how?.." Minako tried to speak. Aiko and Doremi bent down, put there hand on her back. "...why?!!! dang it!!!" Minako ran off outside. "Minako-chan wait!!" Mizuho ran off to follow her but she was gone. "Kanna was one of Minako-chan's closet's friends besides me. Kanna, Minako and I we were really close we always called are selfs sisters cause we were some much a like" Mizuho started crying herself.

"Mizuho...we need to find Minako...we can't move the fairy test" Majorika flew over to Mizuho on her dustpan.

They all transformed and flew off into the late afternoon sky. Mizuho was pretty upset, especially since Minako ran off. '_Minako-chan...where are you?_' Hazuki flew beside Mizuho, "Naku na!" Hazuki smiled.

It was getting dark, everyone went home. They didn't find Minako. Minako was back at her house after her crying fest back at the Maho-Dou. Minako held back her tears while she ate. Minako went to the Maho-Dou and waited for everyone to arrive, then Majorika and Lala seen Minako. "Minako where did you go?! everyone is still worried about you!!" Majorika shouted at Minako, Minako didn't answer. "Minako answer me!!" Majorika commanded. "gomenasai Majorika, Lala I got so upset over Kanna's death I didn't think about how the others felt. I was selfish...gomen" Minako said trying to hold back another set of tears

Minako heard the voices of Doremi and the others. Minako knew that Mizuho was going to shout at her for running off like that. They came around the corner, "Minako-chan!!!" Mizuho shouted running up to her. "I'm sorry Mizuho-chan, I'm sure your mad at me" Minako closed her eyes tightly, Mizuho gave her a hug "Minako-chan I was so worried..." Mizuho had tears running down her face. Minako was suprised, "Mizuho...I'm sorry I won't do it again, when I heard about Kanna, I didn't about my actions" Minako apologized. Mizuho wiped her tears, "its ok Minako."

"Glad to see your ok" Doremi cheered, "now lets do that fairy test!!"

"Hai" Minako answered getting up. They all transformed and headed through the door to the test booth. There they seen Mota and Mota-Mota. "Were ready...I think" Minako laughed.

"Alright you" Mota pointed to Mizuho, "make a chocolate cake."

"La-de-da-la-de-do-la-la-la!! I want a extra chocolate cake and make it snappy!" Mizuho casted her spell and a chocolate cake appeared in front of them. Mota and Mota-Mota took a fork and tasted it. "Very good my dear" Mota-Mota said. "You pass" Mota annocenced.

"Alright now you" Mota-Mota said to Minako "Try to make a Hot Milk loaf cake."

"Eh? but I don't even know what that is" Minako said to them.

"Not my problem, I want a Hot Milk loaf cake now!" Mota-Mota grummbled to Minako.

"Ok fine..." Minako took a deep breath and went for it, "Ta-te-ta-ta-te-to-ta-ta-ta!! 1,2,3 make a Hot Milk Loaf cake!!" Minako closed her eyes and kept thinking '_please work, oh dear god please work!!_' A puff of smoke cleared and there was a yellowish cake. Mota-Mota tasted it, "Well?" Mizuho asked Mota-Mota. "Minako you make one good Hot Milk Loaf cake" Mota-Mota smiled to her, "You pass."

2 balls one green and one black appeared in front of us. Then out came a green blobby looking fairy "Koko!" and a black blobbing fairy, "Riri!"

"Congratulations girls, you passed your first test" Mota said, everyone clapped their hands for Minako and Mizuho. "Now Minako, Mizuho your fairies are like babies, they don't know what there doing when they do something bad so teach them at your best" Rere explained to them both as all the fairies flew up to Koko and Riri.

"Your next test is in 2 weeks, practice hard girls. Also bring an old musical instrument." Mota-Mota told them. It was 9:30pm when they got back to the Maho-Dou, "we'll start your next magic practice tomorrow afternoon after your done working." Majorika exclaimed as they began to leave.

They all were in the class, it was the beginning of class when Seki-sensei came in, "Class I expect you to be nice to Minako and Mizuho today they lost a friend in a car accident." Everyone started whispering and looked at Minako who was trying to ignore everyone by looking out the window, and Mizuho who didn't even hear Seki for she was reading a manga. "Alright class I'm passing back your english test," Seki-sensei passed Minako and Mizuho their tests, "Another 100 girls, not surprised coming from you two." Seki-sensei walked up to Doremi, "Harukaze 49.5 close but not close enough." All you heard from Doremi was a wailing cry. "Fail again Dojimi?" Kotake laughed. "You shouldn't be laughing Kotake, you got worse the Harukaze did. 40" Seki-sensei gave back his test. "Now look who's stupid!" Doremi laughed at Kotake. Kotake was quiet for the rest of the morning until rescess.

Everyone went up to Minako and Mizuho to comfort them about Kanna. Aiko, Hana-chan and Doremi sat on there desk and looked at the crowd. "I guess Minako and Mizuho are pretty popular," Aiko stated. "I'm happy that Minako and Mizuho are doing fine" Doremi sighed in relaxation. "Toto is happy for them too" Hana-chan chimed in. "Yeah and their fairies Koko and Riri, I have a feeling there going to be easy going for fairies," Aiko smiled looking at there ball thingy's that hung from their backpacks.

It came to lunch and it was raining outside so they all hung out in the library. "You ever wonder what it would be like to go to Hazuki's private school?" Momoko asked out of random boredness. "We wouldn't last in it...with all those strict rules...and your marks have to be in top shape" Aiko sighed leaning back in her chair. "Well Doremi and Hana-chan wouldn't last very long anyway." "Hey!!" Doremi and Hana-chan's cheeks puffed up.

"What are you two doing over there?" Onpu asked as she seen Minako and Mizuho were at the computers.

"Nothing really..." Minako giggled.

"Its obviously something if your laughing," Momoko answered as they all went to see what they were doing.

They were on Google clicking on all the languages and laughing while trying to pronounce the words. They all just stared at them as they were just laughing their heads off. They all smiled and walked back to there table, "I'm glad that there not upset about what happened yesterday" Aiko said as she sat back down in her chair.

After school they went to Hazuki's school and waited under their umbrella's for her. Hazuki soon ran out. They all ran to the Maho-Dou and dried off. "Doremi-chan where's Pop?" Hana-chan asked Doremi. "Pop won't be coming today, she caught the flu" Doremi answered to Hana-chan. They all transformed. And used there magic to make Hana-chan tranform. They changed into the baker outfits.

The Maho-Dou was doing pretty good for a rainy day. A lot of people came in for a Hot Chocolate and a piece of cake. "Arigatou" Hazuki said taking money from a customer and putting it into the cash register. Minako and Mizuho were in the kitchen, while everyone closed the shop.Everyone heard singing from the kitchen and it was in english. "Dream A Dream, oh a take me in your dream, take me anywhere you please, boy your making me scream..." Minako started singing, "...Dream A Dream, of enough is just a dream, if you wanna set me free, boy your making me scream." Mizuho started singng after Minako. Then together "oo-la-da-de-la-da-da, take me anywhere you please, boy your making me scream. oo-la-da-de-la-da-da, you gotta dream a little dream." Koko and Riri were trying to sing along with Minako and Mizuho

Onpu walked in, "you guys aren't half bad at singing." Minako and Mizuho looked at Onpu like she was joking. "Really you are" Onpu smiled to both of them. "No I'm not! my voice goes way to high" Minako didn't agree, she always thinks she can't sing. "Minako-chan your good," Mizuho said, Mizuho would always tell Minako that even if she didn't listen.

"Do you guys play any instruments?" Momoko asked them both.

"Before we moved here, in my band class I played the flute. I want one but I don't have that kind of money to get one." Minako sighed "and I'm just a beginner at it too."

"Onpu-chan plays the flute!!" Doremi went and leaned on Onpu's shoulders. "Onpu-chan is great at it!! what about you Mizu-chan?! do you play anything?"

Mizuho blushed and laughed sarcasticly, "hee hee...well..." Mizuho pouted "...no...I can't read sheet music."

"Ichigee, ichigo all alone in Tokyo, can't you see, don't you know, they have no where else to go..." Minako started randomly singing again in the background.

"Its ok, I can teach you" Onpu said to Mizuho.

"...Ichigee, ichigo, far away from Tokyo, they believe in Geisha Dreams!" Minako started spinning. "Ba-du-da-ba-du-da-ba-du-da-dee-da-dee-da!Ba-du-da-ba-du-da-ba-du-da-dee-da-dee-da!" Koko was going along with Minako's spinning.

Everyone watched Minako, then Doremi joined in on the spinning, dancing, and singing. Both Doremi and Minako were singing, "Ichigee, ichigo all alone in Tokyo, can't you see, don't you know, they have no where else to go. Ichigee, ichigo, far away from Tokyo, they believe in Geisha Dreams! Ba-du-da-ba-du-da-ba-du-da-dee-da-dee-da!Ba-du-da-ba-du-da-ba-du-da-dee-da-dee-da!" Doremi and Minako started laughing.

Everyone started laughing. "Come on its getting late," Hazuki said putting on her rain coat and getting her orange umbrella. Hana-chan was playing with Pao-chan and Toto, when she seen everyone starting to leave. "Doremi-chan give this to Pop," Hana-chan ran up to Doremi and gave her a card, "its a get well card, but with a little magic into it! you see" Hana-chan made Doremi's hands open the card and confeti came out. "Pop will love it Hana-chan!!" Doremi smiled to Hana-chan as she opened her umbrella and catching up everyone else.

It came to street corners. Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki went one way. When Momoko, Onpu, Mizuho, and Minako went that other way. Minako and Mizuho were jumping around in the rain, "Come on you guys," Mizuho said taking Momoko's hand and spinning arounds. Minako took Onpu and starting spinning her around, "You guys need to get more lively!!" Minako bumped into someone. Then she reliezed it was Kotake. "Oh I'm sorry Kotake, I didn't see you" Minako apologized.

"Watch where your going Minako!!" Kotake said to Minako.

"She said she was sorry Kotake-kun" Onpu said with a stare. Kotake just started walking again, "whatever."

"Onpu-chan, doesn't Kotake seem more uneasy since Minako and Mizuho came?" Momoko whispered to Onpu. "Since they do spend a lot of time with Doremi-chan." Onpu looked at Momo, "you think he jealous?"

Mizuho and Minako looked at eachother, "I don't like him" Minako said to her best friend. "Neither do I" Mizuho answered back.

2 weeks passed, Minako and Mizuho made lots of progress with their magic. "Come on!!" Hana-chan tried to push Minako into the classroom. "Nooo!!!" Minako shouted. She had to re-take her math test for she failed...worse then Doremi did. The bell rang for lunch to be over and everyone started to pour into the classroom, all she heard was talking and laughter from other kids, Minako sighed for she was still writing her test. Minako struggled a lot with the test. Doremi, Aiko, Hana-chan, and Mizuho all watched Minako struggle and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Aiko asked, "she can't pass into grade 7 if she doesn't pass math."

"What was she like back in Canada Mizu-chan?" Doremi asked sitting on her desk.

"She did a little better, but by much. The japanese math doesn't do anything," Mizuho sighed looking at her best friend, who looked so depressed because she couldn't get the math. Mizuho wanted to go over to Minako and help but she couldn't for it was Minako's test. Mizuho seen Kotake go over to Minako and the group watched.

"Whats wrong Minako? this was an easy test! what are you stupid?" Kotake laughed. Minako looked at Kotake and tears ran down her face and she got up and ran out of the classroom, everyone went quiet and stared at Kotake.

"Kotake what was that for!?!" Doremi shouted at Kotake. Kotake didn't relieze Minako wouldn't start crying, "..I didn't relieze...-"

Mizuho got up and pushed Kotake into the wall, "I swear if you make Minako cry again you'll regret you ever met me!!"

Marina ran and got Seki-sensei. "Whats going on here?!" Seki said opening the door.

"Kotake-kun made Minako cry and she ran out of the classroom." Hana-chan sat pointing at Kotake.

"Kotake come with me! class do all questions on page 130 of your math textbook," Seki-sensei said standing by the door, watching the upset Kotake walking up to her.

Minako was standing outside the classroom, wiping her tears but more would just keep coming. Seki-sensei bent down to Minako's height, "come on lets go!" Seki-sensei took them both to the principals office.

They all soon went back to the classroom and everyone was out of hand, "Class!! sit down!!" Seki-sensei ordered the class. They all ran to their seats, all you could hear was whispers, when got sight of Minako and Kotake. "I wonder what happened to Kotake?" Doremi whispered to Aiko, she just shrugged her arms.

It came after school and some students stayed back to clean the classroom. Momoko and Onpu had to stay back, so the gang pitched in a helping hand to clean up faster. "Minako-chan what happened Kotake?" Doremi asked curiously. Minako sighed, "he got a weeks detention and he has to stay after school to clean the classroom for 2 weeks."

"Serves him right!!" Momoko said wiping the windows clean.

"But he is right!!" Minako shouted. Everyone looked at her, "I mean I am stupid when it comes to japanese math!! and I'm no better in english!!"

Onpu went and slapped Minako on the face, "Don't say that about yourself!! Minako if you want to stay with us don't say that!! and Kotake has not right to say that about you, and don't agree with him." Minako was quiet, everyone was quiet and started cleaning again. Mizuho looked at Minako '_Onpu-chan has a point Minako, you can't say stuff like that, especially about yourself._'

It came to 7:30pm, Minako and Mizuho came flying on their brooms to the Maho-Dou, thats one the things they learned in the past two weeks. Both Koko and Riri try and help Minako and Mizuho with school work.

"You girls ready?" Majorika asked. "Lala and I have to stay back for Dela is coming for her 'monthly' payment for the junk you all make me get" Majorika didn't sound to happy about that, although she never sounds happy half the time. The only time she is really happy is when the girls make a lot of money at the cafe, when Minako and Mizuho make a lot of progress with their magic, and when she beats Dela at card games. "Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Hazuki, Hana, Momoko, and Pop please escort the girls to the test area." Majorika opened the door.

"Pop?? Pop what are you doing here?" Doremi grummbled.

"Why else? to help Minako and Mizuho with the test!!" Pop argued with her sister. Majorika snapped her fingers and the pushed all of them into the Wicth World.

They all walked towards the test aread when they seen Mota and Mota-Mota with luggage, "sorry girls but we won a trip to the most expensive spa in the Witch World, so we'll have to cancel your test." Mota said slowly.

"Well that was pointless," Minako sighed. "Coming here for nothing."

"Wait a minute!!" Aiko said, "You did the same thing for Doremi, Hazuki, and I for this test!! and I will tell Majorika what you did to us and what your doing Mizuho and Minako." Mota and Mota-Mota both knew they would be in big trouble if Aiko told Majorika.

"Fine show us your wands and instruments," Mota-Mota sighed. Minako brought a kiddie tamborine and Mizuho brought a kiddie guitar, they made there wands appeared, Mota and Mota-Mota put up there wands and then everything went sparkley and the instruments infused with the wands to make them bigger and better. "There you go! now we must leave for are vacation. Toodles girls!" Mota waved as they got on their brooms and flew off.

"Well that was easy," Mimi said floating beside Aiko.

"Atleast the girls learned more magic for a free price right?" Nini said to Minako and Mizuho. They didn't hear Nini for they were admiring their new wands.

"Koko..." said Koko flying around Minako's wand. "See Koko this is my new wand isn't it cool?" Minako smiled to Koko. Minako could tell Koko was happy for her.

It was the weekend and they were all running the Maho-Dou cafe for Majorika had more business in the Witch World. Lala was taking charge until she got back. It was a sunny morning and it was 10:30am, Doremi and Pop were late...yet again.

"Luckly its only the morning and we're normally not busy in the mornings," Hazuki said, her standing with her chin in her palm waiting for someone to come in. The door opened and everyone came out. "Welcome to the Maho-Dou cafe!" but sadly it was on Pop.

"Poppu-chan where is Doremi-chan?!" Hana-chan asked instintly.

"Doremi is still at home, rushing around because she lost her pendent" Pop sighed, she felt like an idiot for she had an idiot for a sister. "But don't worry she probably dropped it under her bed."

Back at the Harukaze home all you could hear is, "where is it? where is it? where is it?" Doremi was rushing around. "Majorika is so going to kill me!!" Doremi didn't know Majorika was gone for the day. "Dodo where could I have lost it?" Doremi asked but no one answered "Dodo? Dodo?"

"Doremi! here it was in your laundry basket...again!" Dodo said tossing Doremi's pendent to her.

Doremi ran outside with Dodo and transformed, "Pretti Witchi Doremi-chi!!" Doremi walked out from the back of her house. Of all the times she had to caught or to be caught by, "Hey Dojimi!!" Doremi froze and looked to see "Kotake!?!" Kotake standing right there looking at her in her witch outfit. '_Oh no!!_'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Hihi!! sorry its been awhile for when I finished this but anyway its done and I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter of Ojamajo Doremi Music Note! stay in touch for the 4th chapter coming...I have no clue but stay in touch anyway!! hee hee!!

Translations:

Do ka shimashita ka? means Is something wrong?

Naku na means Don't cry.


	4. Questions From Love

Akasuki or Kotake? Fugio or Yada?

The Questions From Love

Doremi: Hihi to fellow fans!!!! Woot the 4th chapter this is going to be an interesting one!! Its going to be a lot of Doremi and Hazuki moments...well I think you got that by now...anyway as you can obviously tell FLAT4 is coming back except Akasuki-kun is now the King of the Wizard World and oooh lots of things are going to happen in this chapter!! -Random giddy moment- so instead of holding you up...with my rambling yeat again...oh another thing!!! Before I let you go a boy comes to their school, Minako has a crush on him and she tries to keep it a secret from everyone except Mizuho knows for...well I'll shut up now before I ruin it all for you...

Ojamajo Doremi is owned by Toei Animation blah blah blah...I think you got the point the other 3 times so this is my last time doing is...cause frankly there is no point when you already know this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi stared into the eyes of Kotake. Kotake gave a hard stare at Doremi's witch outfit, "What the heck Dojimi? Halloween isn't until next month!! Your even more of a baka already but this takes the cake." Kotake started laughing and walked off into the distance.

Doremi sighed with relief and Dodo on the other hand wasn't impressed, "Doremi-chan do you know what could've happen if he called you a witch?! You could've a little green blobby frog like Majorika!! next time be more careful!!" Doremi got the point although she never heard her own fairy yell at her. Doremi got her broom and flew over to the Maho-Dou, which was busy. Doremi changed into her baker outfit and came through the back door, very quietly of course. She tried to avoid Majorika's rant of always be late.

Doremi went into the kitchen and seen Momoko, "Hey Momo-chan!!" Doremi whispered.

Momoko seen Doremi, "ooh hey Doremi-chan!!" Doremi shushed her and pulled her to the side.

"Where is Majorika?" Doremi looked around.

"Majorika is out for the day Doremi-chan!" Momoko laughed. "Your in the clear!"

Doremi took a sigh of relief, "ok good!! so how's the cafe doing?" Doremi asked getting ready to head out into the lovely busy crowd.

"All fired up, hey Doremi-chan everyone is going out shopping in an hour were closing up early wanna come?" Momoko asked taking out a freshly baked chocolate cake from the oven.

"But won't Majorika be mad when she comes back from the Witch World?" Doremi questioned as she admired the cake the Momoko put on the cooling rack.

"Everyone agreed if Majorika takes a day off so can we!" Nini finally spoke from checking out front, "Doremi-chan you better get out there!"

"Hai and hai!!" Doremi said running out from the kitchen.

The hour passed by quickly and everyone closed up, they were just about to leave when they noticed Mizuho and Minako were missing. "You guys coming?!" Aiko shouted in the Maho-Dou for they didn't know where they were.

"Oh...hai..." Mizuho said coming from the back. "Minako is coming in a few minutes she is just finishing something up in the kitchen! I think we should be going!!" Mizuho laughed pushing the gang out the door. "MINAKO HURRY UP!!! WE'LL BE UP AHEAD WAITING FOR YOU!!!" Mizuho shouted closing the door.

Minako was running late for she spilt some chocolate milk on her ivory coloured jeans, "oh no!! my mother will kill me and Mizuho did nothing to help!!" Minako grumbled.

-5 minutes ago-

"Mizuho look what you did!!!" Minako shouted at Mizuho who bumped Minako while she was drinking a glass of chocolate milk, and she lost grip of the glass and it splashed all down her jeans.

"Here let me try to get rid of it!" Mizuho said taking out her pendent. "Pretti Witchi Mizuho-chi!"

"You shouldn't let the others do it Mizu-chan!!" Minako said worryingly.

"La-de-da! La-de-do-la-la-la! Make the spill I made dissapear!!" Mizuho casted her spell. A large cloud poofed from Minako's pants and the stain was still there. "Eh heh let me try again...La-de-da...!"

"No Mizu-chan!!" Minako shouted, Mizuho stopped and looked at Minako, "...thats ok I'll clean it myself..."

Mizuho sighed and spoke, "...demo..."

"Are you guys coming?!" Aiko shouted.

Mizuho looked at Minako, "go ahead I'll catch up!" Minako insisted, wetting a cloth in the sink.

-Continued-

The Maho-Dou was quiet, except for the kitchen when all you could hear are the grummbles from Minako, "...Mizuho spilling chocolate milk on my ivory jeans...smooth move there Mizu-chan..." Then a creeking sound came from the front, it gave Minako a chill, "he...hello?...is...is...is anyone there?" Minako looked out front but no one was there. "Goss Minako your hearing things!" then she heard a glass fall, "that wasn't my imagination! that wasn't my imagination! that wasn't my..."

"SURPRISE!!!" shouted the FLAT4.

"GYAAAA!!!!! take whatever you want!! don't hurt me!!!!!" Minako screamed in terror.

"huh?" Akasuki, Fugoi, Leon, and Tooru said together. They stared at Minako in confusion. "Who is that?" asked Leon. They boys shrugged, "where is Onpu, Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki, Momoko, and Hana?" the boys shrugged again.

"Excuse me, but where are Doremi and the others?" Akasuki asked politely to Minako, who was still in shock.

"...wait you know Doremi-chan?" Minako asked staring at the boys. "...who are you? where did you come from?" Minako questioned, looking at them strangely. Minako examined their clothes and then their faces very closely.

"We are..." they all said at once. "F!" Fugio started, "L!" Leon said afterwards, "A!" Akasuki said after Leon, "T!" Tooru stated, "We are FLAT4!" they all shouted proudly.

"..." Minako just stared at them with a stupid look, "...right...!" Minako went back trying to get the chocolate milk off her pants. "Ok thats it!!" Minako brought out her pendent.

"Your an Ojamajo?" they all asked, swiping Minako's pendent from her hand. "No way she would be an Ojamajo! Majorika was turned back into a witch awhile ago..." Akasuki stated examining her pendent. "Majorika should be in the Witch World right now."

Minako gave a stupid laugh, "eh heh heh...well ya see..." Minako explained the whole incident that happened, "...so ya that what happened." Minako smiled.

The FLAT4 just stared at Minako, "...wow...!" They all looked at eachother.

Minako looked at the clock, "oh no I'm so late!" Minako sighed, "...well nice meeting you...I gotta go meet the girls...in these stained pants...thanks to Mizuho."

Akasuki's 2 hair's twitched and then poof the stain was gone, "now in exchange for that you take us to see Doremi and the others." They all seemed excited to see them all again.

Minako nodded, "Ok! But we gotta get moving, I'm so late as it is!" Minako ran and got her purse, then ran to the front door. "Come on! Move it! Move it!" Minako was rushing them. They all just stood there staring at Minako like she was an alien or something. "I said MOVE IT!!!" Minako shouted. The guys all rushed out the door. "Thats better..." Minako smiled locking the door behind her.

The FLAT4 were all standing there standing on the hill, watching Minako lock up, "That Minako person is crazy," whispered Leon to the others, they all nodded. "She acts like some wild animal, unlike Hazuki." Fugio added in, they all nodded. "Although Onpu can get mad herself, also Aiko and Doremi!" Toru put in. They nodded again.

"MINAKO?!?" A loud high-pitched shout came from farther up the street. It was Doremi; she was flying on her broom. Doremi seen Akasuki, '_A...Aka...Akasuki-kun?!_' Doremi landed her broom infront of the FLAT4. "I thought...you...when? how? Minako?" Doremi looked passed the boys down at Minako.

"Doremi-chan!!" Minako shouted, running down up to her friend. "Apparently...these guys know you?"

-Back at the mall-

"Where is Doremi and Minako?" Aiko grumbled, as they all crammed onto one bench. Aiko was pushed off the bench by Hana-chan. Aiko sat back on the bench and pushed Hana-chan off. As Aiko and Hana-chan fought for a place on the bench Onpu, Momoko, Hazuki, and Mizuho were being squashed in the misted of it all.

"Hey guys!! Sorry I was late but look who I found...or they techically scared me!" Minako yelled waving, as they all; Doremi, Akasuki, Leon, Fugio, Tooru and her walked into the mall.

After everyone was pooped out from shopping we all went in pairs to go home. Akasuki went with Doremi, Fugio with Hazuki, Leon with Aiko, Tooru with Onpu, Hana with Momoko, Minako, and Mizuho.

Minako and Mizuho were on there way when Minako so happened to looked at a house that has a sold sign on it, "New neighbours?! Hey Mizu-chan wanna see who are new neighbours are? maybe there is a cute boy! or a pretty girl from Canada!" Minako suggested grabbing Mizuho's hand. They snuck around the moving van and poked out their heads, "see anyone?" Minako asked

"No...Wait! Someone is coming outside!" Mizuho whispered as Minako looked around.

The door opened and a boy about their age walked out, he looked a bit like Yada, but this boy had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a loose un-buttoned shirt over a blue t-shirt, and jeans. The boy looked over at Minako and Mizuho. They both ran off into the distance. The boy just blinked his eyes, then shrugged and went to the moving van.

-The next day-

The FLAT4 was hanging at the Maho-Dou until the girls gotten back from school. Majorika decided to put the boys to work and clean the shop, although they weren't to happy about it.

"See you later boys," Aiko laughed as all the girls waved and laughed as they watched the boys sweep and dust.

Leon picked up a bucket, and tried to throw it at Aiko but it hit Tooru in the head instead, "Hey!! what was that for?!" Tooru shouted picking up the bucket. Fugio and Akasuki started laughing at the two. "What are you laughing at?!" Toru shouted at the two.

-At school, Lunch time-

"I can't believe that Akasuki and the others came from the Wizard World," Hazuki said sitting on the roof with the others. Hazuki looked down to see Yada down at the soccer field, watching the others play. She gave a sigh and looked at the sky as she remembered Fugio, Hazuki was stuck in a love triangle between Yada and Fugio, she doesn't want to hurt either of them. Hazuki looked down to see everyone staring at her, "nani?"

Doremi knew what Hazuki was thinking about, for she was stuck in the same situation between Kotake and Akasuki. "Say I wonder how the guys are handling out with Majorika?" Doremi laughed, trying to put that thought in the back of her head but no matter how hard she tried, the thought still came back.

Aiko, Onpu and Momoko looked at eachother, they knew something was wrong with Doremi and Hazuki, unlike Minako, Mizuho, and Hana who were laughing as they at their lunches.

-After school-

"Hey were back!!" Mizuho shouted to the boys, as they all walked into the Maho-Dou. "Sugoi!! Its all sparkely and clean!!" Mizuho said in a amazement. Minako pointed to something in the kitchen in the back. Mizuho grabbed a broom as they all walked slowly to the kitchen, "tell me who you are and you won't get beaten by the broom!"

A large sound came from the kitchen and that was it. They all peeked in to see FLAT4 asleep on the floor. "Man Majorika must have worked them good..." Momoko whispered, "...she never worked us that hard before..." everyone nodded to that comment. Momoko looked in and seen Hana with a wooden spoon and a pot, Momoko ran in and grabbed the spoon before she drummed it against the pot.

"Why can't I?" Hana whined, looking at Momoko.

"They deserve a rest for the nice work they did for us, " Hazuki said. "Since we can't open the shop since Majorika nor' Lala is here we should just head home."

"Alright then," Onpu agreed. "I have to run, I have to get ready for tonights concert." Onpu grabbed her bag and waved bye as she ran out the door. Roro soon flew after her.

Minako, Mizuho, Aiko, and Momoko went home together and so it was just Doremi and Hazuki. "Say Doremi-chan where is Poppu-chan?" Hazuki questioned her friend as the sun went behind a cloud. It was silent for about five whole minutes. "Doremi-chan?" Hazuki said looking over at Doremi.

"Hazuki-chan, who do you love, Yada-kun? or Fugio-kun?" Doremi wasn't the normal Doremi, she was serious about the question. "Lately since Akasuki came back I've been wondering about it a lot...I mean Akasuki is a lot like me because he knows magic but Kotake...Kotake is special...I can't explain it...but I don't want to hurt either of them Hazuki-chan and I don't know what to do."

Hazuki was surprised by that question; Hazuki listened to what Doremi had to say. Hazuki waited a minute so she could find the right words to say. "Doremi-chan...I really...I really like Fugio-kun, but I...I...really don't want to hurt Fugio-kun, I guess what I'm saying is...I love Yada-kun. He was there for me when I was lonely, and Fugio-kun he is really nice but Yada-kun is more special. I'm sorry if I didn't help Doremi-chan," Hazuki apologized to Doremi, who was taking in every word.

It was quiet for most of the way home until, "say Doremi-chan want to come in for awhile? I mean if your not busy," Hazuki asked as she opened the gate to the steps.

"Hai," Doremi answered and walked in. Doremi and Hazuki sat down in Hazuki's room and started talking more about the wizards, Yada-kun, and Kotake- after Baaya brought in cookies and milk for the girls. It was about an hour later and Doremi stood up. Dodo and Rere didn't say anything about the problems the girls were having. "Arigatou Hazuki-chan, I know what to do now...I should be heading home," Doremi said as they walked to the doorway.

"Doremi-chan lets do it tomorrow afternoon, alright?" Hazuki asked, watching Doremi slip on her shoes. Doremi nodded as she opened the door, "Bye-Bye! she you tomorrow," Doremi gave a warm smile to her. It was the first smile she gave since they got to the Maho-Dou.

Doremi was walking, on her way home she thought, _'I know what I should do...it might hurt one but I can't go on much longer, there is going to be a point where I will have to decide between the two, and I won't be a witch forever so...'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Woot! I am D-O-N-E this chapter finally! Sorry it took forever but I lost interest in it, and then I started reading it on fanfiction again, so I decided to finally finish the chapter. I will continue so don't worry! when? I have no idea. I fixed my mistakes YukiShinoya444. Also please stayed tuned for soon I will have a Naruto fanfiction coming out too, you can read my characters profile on my profile. I'm glad you were patient and waited. Thanks!! Bye-Bye for now.


	5. Friendship is Love, but Different

Friendship is Always Love, but Different

Doremi: Hello!! –Jumps out behind curtain- its Chapter 5!! Yaaaaayy!! I would to thank **YukiShinoya444**, for being my number one fan!! –Hands Yuki a trophy- and I would like to thank **Juni-Darklight**, for being my second biggest fan –hands Juni a trophy- and also **Momoko Asuka **who reads my story…eventually –hand Momo a trophy- Alright now to explain this chapter. In the chapter, Doremi and Hazuki both confess their love, but to who? –Dum dum dummmm- and also I forgot to put the new kid in the last chapter so I put him in now…-sigh- and also it's coming in a month and a half, its Christmas! I'm sorry if any only is religious and is offended by it but I call it Christmas. So without further or do…the story

…Ha you thought I was going to say it didn't you? You got it the past 4 times, so it's pointless to explain it again! You have a problem with it? –Silence- good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Friday morning; Doremi and Hazuki went ahead of everyone this morning and discussed everything they talked about the previous day. The only problem was that Doremi and Hazuki weren't in the same class.

-At Recess-

"Hey Onpu-chan haven't you noticed Doremi is acting a little off key today?" Aiko asked Onpu, who was practicing her dance steps for a TV. Special about her, that is being taped after school.

"I know, Hazuki is just the same way…both Doremi and Hazuki came to school together and isn't talking to anyone else…Doremi didn't even yell at Kotake this morning when he said a rude comment about her…." Onpu said jumping around and doing spins and stuff, "…Wow Mizuho-chan your really good at dancing."

Mizuho was following every exact dance move that Onpu was doing, "I was in dance back in Canada and I joined the Dance club here. I mainly do jazz and hip-hop but I can do any dance if I try."

Minako was reading one of her favorite mangas at her desk and wasn't even pay attention to the others talking.

-After School-

"Hey Hazuki! Come on!" Doremi waved to her friend down the hallway. The both left school together and ran off quickly to the Maho-Dou.

"Hey Mizuho I've got them in sight they're heading to the Maho-Dou," Aiko said into a headset. "You got that?"

"Roger that Ai-chan!" Mizuho replied. Mizuho turned to Minako, "lets go down but we gotta be stealthy like a ninja! We can't be seen, Ai-chan is on her way."

"I don't think this is such a good idea spying on Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan," said Minako worryingly. Mizuho grabbed Minako's hand, "Mizu-chan!!"

"Shh!!" Mizuho whispered as they flew behind a bush by the kitchen window. "Look there is Hazuki and Doremi! They're talking to Akatsuki-kun and Fujio-kun."

Aiko soon flew into the bushes behind them, "Did I miss anything?"

"No…I don't think, we can't hear anything…." Minako whispered to her friend. "And her comes Hana-chan at 5 o'clock! We need to stop her!!"

"Hana-chan!! Over here!" Aiko practically shouted in her whispering voice. Hana was looking around, like she was struck dumb. "Behind the bushes!!" Hana turned around to see Aiko, Mizuho, and Minako in the bushes.

Hana walked over to them, "What are you doing?!"

"Shhhh!!!" Mizuho and Aiko said together. They pulled Hana into the bushes and then they all started watching whats going on in the kitchen.

"Listen Akatsuki-kun…" Doremi started in a soft voice. "I know that you really like me, and I really do like you Akatsuki-kun! Demo…I won't be a witch forever and I don't think it'll work out between us as any farther than friends…gomen ne Akatsuki-kun." Doremi held back tears as she seen Akatsuki's face it looked like he was hurt but he still put up a smile.

Hazuki rubbed Doremi's back, "Fujio….I'm basically going to be saying the same thing to you as Doremi-chan did to Akatsuki-kun, I won't be a witch forever and I have feelings for Yada-kun that I can't replace, I mean are relationship is special but…I like you that way…I hope we can be friends…" a tear ran down Hazuki's face.

Mizuho, Minako, Aiko, Hana, and now Momoko, who snuck in a just a couple of seconds ago were stunned.

"Its ok, Doremi-chan…I understand," Akatsuki replied kindly, and kept his smile on. "Come on Fujio, the others are waiting for us in the Wizard World." Akatsuki walked to the back door in the kitchen. Fujio followed Akatsuki.

"Bye Hazuki-chan…" Fujio said, walking through the door.

"See you later Doremi-chan, don't worry about Fujio Hazuki he'll be fine, just leave him be for a while," Akatsuki sighed and waved good-bye as he walked through the door and closed it.

"Doremi-chan, why do I feel so guilty inside? I know my feelings for him don't I?" Hazuki fell to her knees and tears ran down her face, one after another.

"I know, Hazuki, I feel the same way, but I think we did the right thing," Doremi took a deep breath and put on a big smile. "Its alright guys you can come in now!" Doremi shouted over to the group.

They all popped up from the bushes, "Gomenasai Doremi-chan! I didn't want to watch by it was Mizuho and Aiko's idea, we didn't mean to intrude on your guys personal life, but we where all so worried about you, so umm…. yeah, sorry!" Minako said panicky.

"Its alright, we know you didn't mean to intrude and we didn't tell you what was wrong, so you had a right to be worried," Doremi told Minako, to try and calm her down. "Well guys!! We held up the customers long enough! Maho-Dou is open for the day!"

"Yosh!!" They all cheered, except Hazuki, whom was still a little bummed out from that issue that just happened 2 minutes ago…

-After work-

"Alright guys, close up time!!" Minako yelled as she drunk up a vanilla milkshake that she just made in the kitchen.

"See you later Minaa-chan!" Doremi, Aiko, and Hazuki said leaving the shop.

"Bye-bye!!" Mizuho shouted to Minako and Hana, who where the last there.

-On Minako's way home-

"Oh crap! I forgot about my mountains of homework!!" Minako scolded herself as she entered the house and ran up to her room.

"Oh Minako!!" her mother shouted up to her. "Don't forget the Mastura's are coming for dinner tonight!!"

"Who are they?!' Minako shouted grabbing her math textbook and work book and placing it on her desk.

"Are new neighbors!! I think they have a son about your age, his name is Kei!" her mother shouted in reply.

"Ok whatever!!" Minako said, flipping through the math textbook.

-A couple hours later-

"Hello, welcome to are home! We are the Uzimakei's, please to meet you! Minako!! The new neighbors are here!" her mother shouted, "I'm sorry but my daughter Minako, she must have her door closed. You can go up and see her if you like, dinner won't be ready for another 15 minutes." Minako's mother said kindly to Kei.

Kei just shrugged. "Well her room is upstairs, to the left and the first door," Minako's mother said, walking of with Kei's parents into the living room.

Kei walked upstairs and knocked on Minako's door.

"Come in!" Minako shouted, flipping through her binder. Kei opened her door. Minako looked up from her work to him, _'OMG!! Its that boy from yesterday, his name is Kei…and he is soo hott!'_ Minako smiled politely, blushing red, "Uhh hi! You must be Kei, right? Hi… I'm uhh….Minako…." Minako spun back around to her work. "Sorry but I'm busy with math homework!"

"What math kind of math?" Kei asked, sitting on her bed as he looked around her room.

"Algebra!! I hate it, I don't understand it!" Minako sighed, "I'm so stupid when it comes to math."

"Here…lets see what kind of math…" Kei walked up behind Minako, putting his hand on the back of her chair. "Oh this stuff is easy, your doing it all wrong, here" Kei put his hand on Minako's and writing with her pencil.

'Omg! Omg! Omg! Control yourself Minako…I can't help it! AAH!! He is so cute! Don't say anything stupid, oh crap he is explaining it! I can't understand, too distracted….'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Hiyo! I know the ending for this chapter sucks but school is almost over I've been writing this chapter at school so I needed to post it up!! So here is the 4th chapter, hope you liked it!


	6. Sad Romance

Sad Romance

Doremi: Hihi!! Sorry I haven't write in like forever! but I forget about my fanfics, and I have a perfect idea!! and its really sad! but I can't help it! I'm listening to the song "Last Night on Earth" and when I listent to sad music, it give me ideas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Minako and Kei spent the night up in her room, doing math and dicussing him going to school. The next day, Minako couldn't stop thinking about Kei, her heart kept pounding and she just wanted to scream in happiness. She was in love.

"Minako-chan!" Mizuho shouted as she ran up to her, "hey Minako...whats wrong?"

Minako couldn't speak, if she did she would squel in excitement. Minako took deep breaths and pointed over to Kei who was talking to Kotake as they walked ahead of them. "Its that boy from other day, are you pointing to him?" Mizuho asked, as she seen Doremi starting to shout at Kotake. Minako nodded, blushing. "So what about him?" Mizuho watched as her friend kept staring at him, "ah! your in love with the new ki-!!" Minako covered Mizuho's mouth. "So your in love with him?" she whispered. Minako nodded.

-That Afternoon-

Hazuki had stayed home, she didn't feel well, she was still upset about yesterday. "Fujio...I'm sorry...but..." tears ran down her face. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and who came in but Masaru Yada. Hazuki tried to wipe away her tears but they wouldn't go away.

Yada dropped the work that he brought for Hazuki, "Hazuki whats wong?!" Yada went up to Hazuki. Hazuki feel to her knees, "I'm sorry!" Hazuki apologized. Yada knelt down and took Hazuki into a hug, "what happened?" Hazuki just kept crying. "...Hazuki..." Yada didn't know what to say, he didn't know what happened between her and Fujio.

Yada got Hazuki to stop crying. "What is the matter Hazuki?" he asked but she just smiled. Yada knew something was wrong and its not like Hazuki to not tell him. Yada looked back at Hazuki before he left, "..." Yada closed the door behind him.

The more days that past, Minako and Kei had started to hang out. It was late November and it started to snow on the way home, it was just Minako and Kei. "Hey Minako, Christmas is coming up soon..." Kei said to her, his breath could be seen for it was so cold. "Where is your jacket? you could catch a cold!"

"Yeah I know, I can't believe its been almost 2 months ago since we've met," Minako said, her face was red from the cold, "I don't ne...nee...achoo!" Minako sneezed, one after another. Minako started to shiver.

Kei took off his jacket and put it over Minako, "I told you! we better hurry the snow is getting heavier!" Kei held Minako close, so the jacket wouldn't fall off. Little did they know that Kotake had seen the whole thing. Kotake ran off.

Kotake ran to Doremi's house, "Open up Dojimi!!" Doremi open the door. "Your stupid friend...she is..." Doremi just stared at Kotake like he was an idiot. "She is...sick..." Kotake didn't risk getting in a fight, especially since he was at her house.

"Thats it?" Doremi said bluntly. "You smashed on my door to tell me that my friend was sick?..." Doremi stopped then asked, "who's sick?"

"Nevermind," Kotake said, walking away.

Days have past and Minako had a bad fever, she hadn't been in school for almost a week. Everyday Kei went to see her with Mizuho. Kei knocked on Uzikmakei residence door. "Oh hello Kei," Minako's mother said, "If your here to see Minako, she is sleeping but you may see her."

Kei walked up and opened her bedroom door, "Minako?" he whispered, and noticed she was sleeping. Kei looked at her with sad eyes. Kei heard a noise behind him, it was Doremi and her friends. "Hello," Kei bowed to them.

"Minako doesn't look good," Momoko said, feeling Minako's head, it was burning warm. Momoko looked at the others depressed, "this has been going on for too long, her fever should've been down long ago."

Minako began to wake up, "hey, whats going on?" she rubbed her eyes. She looked at everyone and gave a hard cough, "I'm sorry guys," she sounded stuffed up. Minako's mother came in with cough medicine, "sorry about being so sick, it was my fault for not wearing a jacket..."

"Please you should all leave, Minako needs her rest," Mrs. Uzimakei said as Minako swallowed her medicine.

"No Mom..." Minako coughed, sitting up.

Kei layed Minako back down, "you need sleep to get better, Minako. If you want to be healthy for Christmas." Kei waved to the others and left. Kei sighed as he walked home, '_How can I tell her?_' he thought.

-Later that night-

Minako transformed into her witch outfit, and she flew up into the cold night sky. Minako sat on her broom stick looking down at Kei's house, _'I love him so much, he came to see me everyday! I want to tell him but how?'_ Minako flew back into her bedroom, and changed back into her p.j.'s and sat at her desk. Minako looked at the really pretty printed paper she had bought a while ago but never used it. "Thats it!!" Minako yelled, grabbing a mechanical pencil and a sheet of the pretty paper.

That night Minako stayed up till 2:00 a.m. writing her love letter to Kei.

Soon the next day came, Minako was still too sick to go to school but she awaited Kei to come knocking on her bedroom door. Minako watched the clock the whole day but it was past the normal time he would come, soon a knock came to the door, "Kei-kun?!" Minako perked up from her bed, but it was only Mizuho. Minako sighed and layed back down.

"Geez, thanks for the warm welcome," Mizuho grunted and sat on the side of Minako's bed. "I'm taking another witch test tonight, If I pass I get a new pendent!" Mizuho mentioned proudly, but her smile soon faded, "whats wrong Minako?"

Minako took a deep breath and sighed, "I wrote Kei a love letter...but he hasn't shown up today...he always came, everyday!" Minako started to get louder.

"He was at school today, oh but he left early, didn't say where he was going or what he was doing," Mizuho remembered, "oh well, Mina-chan I gotta go! Hope you get better! bye!" Mizuho waved to her friend and closed the door behind her.

Minako went downstairs and put on her coat with a hat and mittens. She walked over to Kei's house and knocked on the door, soon Kei came to the door.

"Oh hi Minako!" Kei smiled, "you feeling better? come on in, I have someone I want you to meet!" Minako nodded and walked in, the love letter was in her pocket. She was eager to give it to him, when he brought her into the livingroom.

"Kaede, this is the girl I was talking about Minako!" Kei said to a girl. She was very pretty, she had long blonde hair, pink eyes and wore a long blue dress. "Minako this is Keade!"

Minako bowed, as she took out the letter and held it close her chest.

"Kei-kun and I best friends!!" She cheered grabbing onto his arm, "and soon we'll be getting married!!!!"

Minako's head darted up at Keade, "married?"

Kei nodded, "we have an arranged marriage."

Minako felt her heart drop, it was broken into a million pieces. Tears filled her eyes, she dropped the letter. She ran to the door and slipped on her boots, and ran home. Minako tripped in front of her gate and cried her heart out. It began to snow heavily, and the wind began to pick up. _'Kei I hate you!!! why did you that to me?!! I was so dumb to fall in love' _ Minako screamed in her head.

Kei picked up the letter and read it. Kei was shocked and ran out after Minako, "Minako!! Minako!!" He shouted out to her, as he ran up to her. Kei seen the tears, he felt so bad.

Minako ran into her house, and slammed the door.

"Minako open the door!!" Kei pounded on the door, "please Minako!!!" Kei felt his heart drop.

"Go Away!!! I hate you Kei!!!! Why?! Didn't you tell me about 'her'?" Minako refused to use Keade's name, "I loved you Kei!!" Minako screamed out, she fell to her knees.

"Minako, whats going on?" Her mother ran out from the kitchen. Minako ran upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door. Mrs. Uzumakei opened the door, to see Kei walking home, he was upset for what he did. "What's going on?"

"Kei-kun?" Keade ran outside to him, but he just walked past Keade. "Kei-kun??"

"Just go home Keade!!" Kei snapped, wiping the tears from his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doremi: Wee thats the end of Chapter 6!! I know it was mostly about Minako but I had this idea and I had to use it! I almost cried writing the ending of it! -sniffle- but I hope you enjoy it, as much as I did writing this chapter!!


End file.
